


A PLAY IN TWO ACTS IN WHICH I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU, AND YOU RECIPROCATE

by lo fi asmr (s0dafucker)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Surrealism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0dafucker/pseuds/lo%20fi%20asmr





	A PLAY IN TWO ACTS IN WHICH I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU, AND YOU RECIPROCATE

ACT ONE 

**i ** am sleeping or pretending to. **you** are coming in through my window. 

you hit your ankle on the fire escape. it sounds painful.

**ME**

i painted your portrait.

_ (you turn to look. it is on fire.) _

**YOU**

it looks nothing like me.

_ (your footsteps aren't as quiet as you think they are. maybe i'm just eavesdropping.) _

**YOU**

i would've thought i'd be drowning.

the crackle of burning skin. i don't open my eyes.

**ME**

you're a shitty ophelia. 

_ (you say something. i can't make it out. maybe you're crying. i want to kiss you, and by that i think i mean i want to bite you on the mouth.) _

ACT TWO 

**my head **is empty and aching. your ankle is bleeding into the lake. i am drowning, this time.

**YOU**

you look beautiful. 

_ (you're watching me, as you hold my head underwater. i would've thought you'd look away. we don't know each other well at all.) _

**ME**

  
  


**YOU**

i've wanted to do this since the moment i saw you.

the bloody ankle, swinging back and forth. restless.

**YOU**

maybe neither of us were ophelia, did you ever think of that? we're just people.

_ (my hand brushes someone else's, and it's not yours.) _

**ME**

  
  


**YOU**

_ (you sob but it sounds like laughing.) _

**ME**

  
  


**YOU**

i thought you'd try to fight it.

_ (i could never make out what color your eyes were. now, i look, my eyes blurry and stinging, and i can see them perfectly. i wonder what you see. i try to ask.) _

**MY HEAD**

do you wish we had met differently?

**YOU, but without words**

no.

**MY HEAD**

thank you.

**YOU**

do you wish we had never met at all?

  



End file.
